In the pain, there is healing
by ellabby
Summary: He was her best friend, since forever. But they lost it all on a bet. A bet neither of them will soon be able to forget. Sometimes forgiveness is more than saying sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**When it says rated M, I'm not kidding. Young kiddies, avert your innocent eyes ;]**

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading, and I'd like to remind you that since the Jonas Brothers starred in the episode with Miley in Hannah Montana, and Joe was not 18 yet, this is considered legal.**

**THIS IS NOT MINE, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE WRITING!~**

**

* * *

  
**

His tounge slid up in between her breasts, she moaned softly as he kissed her lips and plunged his tongue in.

His deep brown eyes met her blue ones, she bit her lip and watched him. He leaned down in her ear and whispered huskily, "You sure about this Mi?" She nodded and slipped off her underwear slowly, he looked her in the eyes again and pushed some hair out of the way.

Joe stared at her, at this girl. At this woman. Her hair fell perfectly on the pillows, her eyes watching him nervously, her hands a bit sweaty. This was Miley, his best friend, the girl he'd known since they were 6.

Brown met blue again, and she nodded slowly at him. "This is going to hurt, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop." Joe caressed her face, and she bit her lip before leaning up and kissing his lips, "Okay."

He hated himself, so so much. Joe looked at her again, at her trusting worried eyes, and felt his heart break. He looked away as he lowered himself onto her gently, and slowly entered her.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, scared. Joe closed his eyes and pulled out. He kissed her ear and said, "Are you okay?"

"Just… just keep going." Miley tightened her grip a little and he sighed softly. Joe thrusted into her again, forgetting to warn her, and she whimpered.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Joe looked at her worriedly and she glared at him.  
"God Damn it Joe, will you please just make love to me?" Miley whispered.

His heart sunk and his eyes widened, Joe gulped and nodded. Joe lowered himself one last time onto her and entered her slowly, she grimanced and squeezed him.

He repeated the process, entering and exiting, entering and exiting, over and over. Joe knew Miley was crying, but he couldn't find himself enough to say comforting things, or to ask her if she wanted to stop.

She moaned while digging her nails into his back, and he instantly went a bit faster. She whimpered, "Aw fuck Joe, fuck." And moaned once more.

His eyes welled up, and he closed his eyes to let the tears fall, and he silently cried for a moment.

But he was over it, why not make the best of the situation? So he pulled out just before he was about to release, and looked at her.

Lust clouded her eyes and her lips were begging to be kissed, so he leant down and kissed her hungrily. Miley let his tongue in and massaged hers to his. He continued to kiss her as he entered her again, feeling her body tense up, then loosen once more.

She closed her lips and kissed him chastely, and he thrusted into her harder. Miley's head lolled back and she moaned his name loudly.

"You like it don't you Mi? I bet you've wanted me to fuck you ever since you learned what sex was." He whispered to her and thrusted into her again roughly.

She moaned loudly again and began meeting his thrusts, they were both so close. Joe moaned and Miley screamed a little as he plunged deeper into her.

And with that, they both came together. He closed his eyes tightly, and held onto her shaking body. After a few mintues of laying on eachother and panting, Joe rolled over.

He laid down next to her and she kissed his cheek, "I've always loved you Joe, always."

He felt the tears come again, and he kissed her lips one last time before rolling over to go to sleep.

** ~I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing. In your name I find meaning.  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you~**

"FUCK YEAH MAN!" Miley awoke to the sound of Nick yelling. She yawned and stretched over to find Joe, but the bed was empty. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, then stretched again.

He must have gotten hungry or something, she figured. In between Miley's legs ached deliciously, and she didn't mind the pain she felt as she walked. Because Joe was finally hers, after wanting him since they were 11, he was hers.

She found a discarded shirt of Joe's and her bra and underwear. Miley quickly dressed herself and pulled her hair into a pony tail. The glare of the mirror caught her eye, and she looked into it. She was Miley Ray Stewart, no longer a virgin. Her smile grew once she thought that it was all because of Joe, and left the room.

Miley slowly crept downstairs, and her face lit up once more when she heard Joe's laugh. She wanted to surprise him, so she waited for Nick and Kevin to go back to the kitchen. Her head poked out and she peeked onto the scence.

"Was she any good?" Nick said, while hitting Joe's shoulder.

"Holy shit, you would've never thought she was a virgin." Joe smiled hugely and Nick high fived him. "Alright man, congrats whatever. Here you go." Kevin said grumpily while handing Joe a handful of cash.

Miley's eyes widened, and she choked up. She was a bet. A mere fool who had given into Joe's player legacy, and was nothing more than a toy to him.

Tears welled into her eyes as she saw Joe take the cash happily and smiled again, "You're just pissy because I got sex and money."

Miley quickly wiped her tears away and walked up the stairs of the familiar house. This was the Gray household, the one she'd basically lived in since she was 6. Now 10 years later, she wanted to be anywhere else but here. Her heart broke as she entered Frankies room, and she swiped the five dollar bill ontop of his dresser.

Tears began to well again but she cleared her throat, "No Miley Ray, not now, not here."

She turned and made her way back down the stairs, and faked a huge smile at Joe. Joe quickly hid the money in his pocket and smiled back, while reaching for her.

"Morning Nick, Kevin." She nodded her head at them, and they smiled and said good morning back. She then crawled into Joe's lap and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and she let his tongue in.

She couldn't help but be repulsed, disgusted that this pig that had replaced her best friend, the love of her life, was kissing her.

So she quickly pushed him away, "Oh but wait! I forgot something." Joe looked at her confused and waited.

Miley pulled the five dollar bill out of her bra, and smiled with no humor. "I wanted in to, I mean I figured since I was such an easy lay, I might as well pay you too."

Joe's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but she took his hand and smacked the bill into it. "There you go, I guess my dues are paid. Congrats Joe, you have my virginity, and five dollars."

"Mi-" He started but she pushed herself off of him and turned to her guilty looking friends.

"Good job guys, you taught him well." She nodded her head at Kevin and Nick, then turned to Joe again.

He sat in shock, his eyes widened. He dropped the money on the floor as he stood up.

"Miley, it was a jo-" He reached for her but she smacked him in the face.

"It was all a fucking joke right? From the start. Well I don't need you Joesph Gray, you no longer have any meaning to me." Miley spat at him.

"Don't say that Miley, know its not true." His voice broke a little as he took a step closer to her.

"Oh but it is Joesph, you're nothing but a boy who lives down the street from me now. Along with your brothers, the three of you are nothing." She looked at all three of them, her eyes dark and cold.

He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, "Mi-"

She shoved him hard and took a few steps back, "Don't call me that. Ever, ever again. Forget I exsist, because I'm forgetting about you three."

She turned and walked towards the front door, leaving a broken Joe standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Joe felt tears come and his eyes stared at the floor, but then he felt his mouth open.

"Miley! What happened in first grade when you fell and broke your arm? Who went to the hospital with you?" Joe yelled.

Miley stopped dead in her tracks and stayed with her back to him.

"What about 3rd grade when Tommy wouldn't stop teasing you about your gap teeth? Who stood up for you? What about 6th grade when the guys all told you you weren't beautiful? Who told you otherwise? What about 9th grade and you were scared about high school? Who drove you there and held your hand?" Tears fell on his cheeks as he yelled his memories at her.

Miley turned sharply and stared at him darkly, "A boy I thought I once knew."

She turned again, and left.

* * *

**sooo what'd you think? should I continue? oh and btw; the song is broken by lifehouse x3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to draw blanks, so I'm sorry for the late update. But I'm trying to figure out where this story is going. Any ideas?**

**but anyways, thanks for reading, and supporting. love you guys x3**

It had been an hour since Miley left, and a half an hour Nick went over to her house, and God only knows where Kevin was.

Joe had relocated himself to the couch, the TV turned on, but he wasn't watching. He stared at it blankly and emotionlessly. Then a picture of a girl who looked just like Miley showed on a TV show and Joe yanked the remote up and paused the TiVo.

He stared intently, and cocked his head, memorizing the familiarities between Miley and this girl. Rage filled him, the girl's sad blue eyes made him feel guilty. What had he done? What was he doing?

He threw the remote at the TV, knocking it back as it crashed to the floor. As the glass shattered everywhere Joe yelled aggravated, and stormed upstairs.

The carpet took a beating as his feet stomped across it, he flung his door open and flicked the light on so hard he bent his finger back. He hissed at the pain a little before running to his bed and tearing all the sheets off and chucking them on the floor.

Hot tears poured down his cheeks as he screamed "WHAT DID I DO? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO? I NEED YOU MILEY, I NEED YOU!"

He collapsed on his floor and yelled once more, his body heaving from all the emotions and reactions hitting him at once. Rolling over, he stared at the ceiling. He stopped his tears by sucking in a huge breath and mumbling to himself, "Why am I crying? I hurt her, not the other way around."

He jumped to his feet and glanced at his bedside table, where a picture of him, Nick, and Miley when they were younger. Walking over to it slowly, he picked it up and looked at it longingly.

At how happy he looked, his crooked teeth gleaming and Nick giving a thumbs up. Then his eyes went to Miley's cheerful face, her eyes shining, smiling brightly with a soccer ball in her arms.

He threw it at the wall grunting, then turned to the wall above his bedside table and punched it. He punched it with all the energy he had left.

Then punched it again.

And again.

And again.

Leaving 4 gaping holes in his wall, he glanced at his bloody, swollen, red hand and cussed under his breath. Then he collapsed on his naked bed and closed his eyes whispering to himself, "Fuck me."

* * *

Miley sat in the chair in her room, staring at her blue wall. Just staring, not crying, not upset, not angry. Just staring.

She heard a knock at her bedroom door and got up to answer it, but couldn't find the energy. "Come in." She said meekly, she could barely hear herself.

"Hey Mi." Nick whispered. Miley looked over at him, feeling her rage bubble up.

"Who are you, hm?" Miley squinted her eyes at him, making Nick cringe a little. "Miley, stop it." Nick whispered hurt.

"Stop what? How about you get out of my room, out of my house, and stay the fuck out of my life?" Miley stood up, daring him to challenge her. But all he did was sit on her bed, which only inraged her more. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck out!" She grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him up but he just yanked his arms away.

"I remember coming over to your house in 6th grade for a science project and your parents got freaked because we were going to your room by ourselves, and they thought we were going to have sex or something and we were so mad at them." Nick's gaze went from the carpet to Miley's face.

His eyes filled with tears as a small smile grew on his face, "Don't leave us Mi, we need you. I need you. Joe needs you." He placed a hand on her face.

Miley almost gave in. She really did, the sincerity in Nick's voice as he recollected that memory and the desperation in his voice made her want to hug him.

Almost.

She glared at him and smacked his hand away, how could she forgive him? How dare he come over here and demand her forgiveness when he did this to her. He screwed her over.

"Nothing but the past, something I want to forget. You're something I want to forget." She lashed back. Nick cringed once again and stood up.

"Then be done, stop fighting, give up, but I never will. And neither will Joe." Nick straightened his shirt out and made his way towards the door.

"Don't tell me what Joe wants or what he'll do. He's a scared little boy, He'll do shit." Miley screamed, letting the tears fall.

And just like that Nick left and quietly closed the door behind him, leaving a broken Miley on the ground.

Tears fell and her body racked violently, how could they do this? She loved them all. She loved Joe.

Key word being loved.

To her, it was over. It was all over.

* * *

**review&rate? **

**stay tuned~**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a bit more angsty chapter, hope I don't dissapoint! **

**Listen to Near To You by A Fine Frenzy while reading this chap, then tell me if it made it more sad or whatever ;)**

**I own nothing but the writing~  
**

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

The clock echoed tauntingly on the wall, it noted each passing second, it beeped every half hour and beeped again every hour.

Time.

Time passes by either to fast or to slow, never in between. You either want to hold on to the time you have with everything you've got, or you want time to speed up. Time speeding up would mean things went on faster, things happened sooner.

They always say time heals all wounds, but does it really? Can one really say they healed completely with just time alone?

Joe lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling and memorizing the patterns. His mom had come in a while ago and speculated the scene, her brown eyes widening at the holes in the wall. But she didn't say anything; she looked at him, sighed, and then left.

Time wasn't healing Joe's wounds. He was getting angrier and angrier and more disgusted with himself. Finally he sighed frustrated, and pulled on some shoes, he changed his shirt and pulled on some basketball shorts.

As he was walking out the door he passed the picture. The picture. He picked it up and without looking at it, he threw it at the wall. Glass shattered and fell to the floor and the frame fell apart, leaving the picture itself to float slowly on top of the shattered pieces.

Joe sighed and stormed out, walking quickly down the stairs and grabbing his car keys from the key hanger in the kitchen.

Sandy, his mom, was cooking spaghetti and humming a sweet tune when suddenly she stopped.

"Joseph, honey?" Sandy whispered looking at him worried. "Yeah?" He whispered back, meeting her eyes.

She winced and asked, "Where are you going?" Joe sighed and looked at the door, "Anywhere but here mom, anywhere but here."

"Be safe," She said stiffly. Joe nodded and walked out to his car, he started it and pulled out of the garage.

Clouds clogged up the sky and blocked out the sun, and he shuddered. Where was he going? His feet pressed down on the gas pedal and he let his hands steer the wheel mindlessly.

The car stopped and he looked up and there it was; the house. Miley's house.

His eyes hardened as he stared at the house. This was his childhood house, he spent as much time here as she did at his house.

Staring off blankly he failed to notice that the front door had opened and someone had walked out.

She was numbed now, her body had stopped shaking and her tears had actually stopped. It had been 3 hours of screaming and beating her pillows senselessly.

Her angry music switched to Near To You by A Fine Frenzy and she laid on her bed staring out the window. The lyrics echoed her thoughts, and the clouding sky copied the way she felt.

She switched off her iHome deciding she needed to take a walk, in the opposite direction of _his_ house. A sigh escaped her mouth as she pulled on a sweatshirt and gathered her hair up in a bun and placed it on top of her head. Miley glanced in the mirror and stared at it.

She was looking less than glamorous, her eyes hallowed out and empty, no makeup, and red cheeks. The last time she had looked in a mirror… she didn't want to remember the rest of the memory.

Another sigh escaped and she slowly made her way down the stairs, passing her worried looking father but he let it go.

Her older brother was just entering the house, "HEY MI-" He cut himself off when he looked at her.

"You…okay?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and whispered, "Please move." Jackson did what he was told and moved out of the way and stared at her.

She opened the door and he grabbed her arm, "Miley," Miley turned to him and looked him in the eyes. He was silenced and he let go of her, "Talk to me later okay? Promise?"

Miley nodded solemnly and had no intention of telling him what went wrong.

Finally exiting the house, she looked up at the sky, it had gone from white clouds to gray and she expected it to start raining soon, but she didn't care.

Her feet brought her across the yard, her eyes still on the sky when she suddenly heard a car's engine stop.

She looked up at the red SUV and her breath caught in her throat, she stopped walking and stared at Joe.

There he was, right in front of her. She wanted to go up to his window and bang on it and slash all his tires, she wanted to scream and yell and hit him, but his face stopped her.

His empty face stared at the house, his eyes clouded over with thought. Miley felt the tears coming and quickly turned to start running when the car door opened.

"MILEY! WAIT!" Joe called after her, she heard footsteps behind her and she started to run.

She ran and ran and ran.

One two, one two, one two, her feet making a rhythmic sound matching her heavy breathing. She wanted to lose Joe, she wanted to run away but she still heard his footsteps close behind hers.

Suddenly she stopped, her feet haulting at the end of her street which then lead to an off country road.

"Miley, stop." Joe whispered, his voice sending chills down her back.

"Why?" She turned to him. "I was a bet," She muttered, "That's what I've come down to."

"Don't say that," Joe took a step closer to her, his eyes staring at her.

"I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM!" She yelled, lightning cracked the sky and thunder crashed. "I'm a bet, you won and I lost."

"Come here." He opened his arms. Her eyes finally met his, his were pleading and hers merciless.

"Never will I run to you again, I don't trust you. Can't you see that? You broke me." Her tears fell silently as thunder echoed throughout the air. "You broke me."

"I love you." He yelled, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed just as the rain began to pour, falling so hard it almost hurt.

"You know it, you know it's true. You're scared; you're nothing but a scared little girl." He yelled.

Her eyes filled with rage, she glared at him, "If I'm a little girl, then you're a fucking fetus." She spit at him.

"Stop being angry, talk to me." He whispered, lightning flashed and gave off just enough light to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me." She stormed past him, running away. Running from her problems, her fear, her worry. She was gone.

Joe stood there staring at the trees, letting the water hit him. How was he supposed to get her back?

Lightning flashed. Thunder Boomed. The Rain cleansed.

But it didn't cleanse them, it didn't help them. It hurt them.

How was he going to win her back? How could he get her back?

* * *

**Is miley being to hard on joe? should she forgive him anytime soon? jussst asking. oh hey, and if you listened to Near To You by A Fine Frenzy while reading this, did it make it more emotional for you?**


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry I've been MIA for a while, but I've been hanging with friends, exams, Christmas time etc. I'll be sure to update more often though. thanks for reading! x3_

**_p.s. note that this chapter IS A FLASHBACK_**

DISCLAIMER: NOTHINGS MINE BUT THE WRITING!

**2 MONTHS EARLIER**

Sun shone through onto the futon in bright slits, awakening the sleeping beauty. Blue eyes fluttered open and she stretched out long; when suddenly, an arm sent her tumbling to the floor.

Miley not-so-gracefully fell to the plush carpet with a plunk and a groan, Nick quickly sat up and leaned over to look at her. He smiled sleepily and stretched, "Sorry Miles, my b."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, "Yeah yeah, you seem real sorry." Miley jumped back on the bed and tackled him, sending him to the floor.

Laughter echoed through the room and the door opened, "What the….." Joe's sleepy face stretched into a yawn then to a smile, he scratched his stomach and entered the room. Miley had Nick straddled, and she laughed and smiled down at him. Nick returned the smile and pulled at her messy hair.

This is how things were, always had been, and would be. Miley was wearing an oversized Elvis T-shirt, while Nick had a T-shirt on and some PJ pants. Joe cleared his throat and took a couple steps forward and Miley looked over at him. She smiled warmly, "Morning." She said groggily and Joe nodded in response.

Nick sat up, Miley still in his lap, and said a good morning quietly. A silence filled the room and Joe looked over to the TV, the Wii game had been paused and it seemed as though Nick had been winning at Mario Kart. "He was cheating!" Miley yelled as soon as she followed Joe's gaze.

"Did not!" Nick wrapped his arms around her and she elbowed him and rolled off his lap. "Did to!" Miley smiled and punched his arm, Nick pushed her back and Joe walked over and turned the TV off.

Puzzled, Nick and Miley looked at each other, then at Joe. "Why did you guys sleep in here?"

"Because there's a futon and we stayed up 'til 3 AM playing Mario Kart." Miley shrugged, Nick nodded his head in agreement and shrugged too.

"Why in the same bed?" Joe cocked an eye brow and looked at them suspiciously.

"So after oral we could go all the way." Joe's eyes widened, "What the-"

"KIDDING! SO kidding Joe, God, chill out. Will you?" Miley laughed and Nick joined in.

"Dude, what is your problem? We hung out last night while you were out and then she crashed in here with me. What's the big deal?" Nick stood up and looked at him. Brown eyes clashed and Nick silently lowered his hand for Miley to grab.

She reached out and grabbed it, then stood up beside Nick. "I, uh, I'll think I'll go home now. Need to check in and shower and stuff. Uh… catch you guys later." Miley leaned over and kissed Nick's cheek then let go of his hand and left.

Nick and Joe stood in the same place without breaking eye contact, the room filled with sincere jealousy and suspicion.

Joe, still not breaking eye contact, walked up to Nick. He poked a finger in his chest, "You know the fucking deal, and don't touch her! You were all fucking over her! Pulling her hair, pulling her in your lap, her kissing your cheek, even sleeping in the same fucking bed! What the hell Nick?!"

"Oh my God! It's always been like this! Ever since we were kids! Your just all jealous because of your forbidden crush on her, your little pervert crush. She's my age and feels closer to me, not my fault you were out partying and I was here." Nick yelled, his eyes filling with anger.

Joe's eyes hardened, he stepped back then pushed Nick onto the futon. Hard. "Leave me alone! I can do whatever the hell I want, your not my dad! Since when have you become such an asshole?"

"Since Miley came over last night wanting to talk to you about some kid Jake. Her boyfriend of 2 months that she's been hiding from everyone but her best friend Lily. I have a feeling she would have told you first, but instead you told me. Think about that now asshole. Did you know the guy is pressuring her for sex and he sits right behind me in Chemistry? So whose the bigger asshole now? Go be a dick somewhere else Joe." Nick stood up and shoved Joe out of his way.

Joe stood absolutely still, absorbing what he was just told. His hands grew clammy and his mouth got dry. His tongue skimmed over his sudden chapped lips and he turned on his heel, determined to go to Miley's house and get it out of her.

* * *

Miley stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She was so confused about what had happened at the Gray's, since when had sleeping in the same bed as Nick become such a big deal?

She dried off and re-wrapped the towel around herself, she piled her hair on top of her head in a bun and she left her bathroom.

After closing the door she turned to see Joe sitting on her bed, his eyes slightly widened.

"Joe?" Miley's eyebrows furrowed and she stood still, she was frozen.

"Uh, I… I don't know why I came over. I, uh, was talking to Nick and uh, I uh…." Joe stuttered. Miley crossed her room and closed her door, then turned back to Joe.

"What? Speak Joe." Miley crossed her arms.

His eyes were on the floor. His elbows were on his knees and his face in his hands, "Jake." He whispered then slowly looked up.

Miley gasped a little and froze once again. She knew Nick would tell him, because she had gone over last night looking for Joe in the first place. She cleared her throat and tried to trust herself to walk closer to her bed, but she couldn't.

"Jake." Joe whispered again, louder this time. "Jake fucking Ryan, the kid you liked last year right? The same kid who was at the party I went to last night and boozed it up. He's a nice one Miles, good choice."

Miley's eyes widened, she opened her mouth but snapped it shut. Her feet willed her to move this time and she moved closer to him. "I like him."

"But why?" Joe snapped, jumping up off her bed. His body almost shaking with anger and confusion, "The guy's a total asshole, a dick. Not. For. You."

"Oh my god, what am I? 12? I don't need some pep talk about how teenage boys think Joe, I think I get it by now-" Miley ranted.

"Well you obviously don't. If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt Miley. He's not messing with you when he says he wants to have sex, he won't wait for you. You know what he is and what he wants, so why is there so much struggle about what to do?" Joe stepped closer to her.

"I let him finger me last week in his car," Miley whispered, staring past Joe at her wall. "He felt me up too."

Joe's sharp intake of breath let Miley know that wasn't exactly the right thing to say. "So what? Are you going to give him your virginity?"

"Maybe I'm not a virgin anymore." Miley snapped. She was so sick of him looking at her like she was some sort of 11 year old girl, she was 16 now, she didn't need this shit.

"Buuuullshit. Non-virgin, my ass." Joe took another step closer to her.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and maybe run over to his house, ask him if he likes my shirt. He'll probably say 'it'll look better on my floor,' You know, the works." Miley got right up in his face.

"I dare you." Joe spat.

Miley smiled deviously and stepped around him, she walked into her walk-in closet and selected underwear and her new lacy Victoria Secret bra her mom had bought her last month. She quickly changed into it and stomped back out.

"What'cha think Joe? Hm? Think it'll look good on Jake's floor?" Miley crossed her arms and Joe stomped over to her.

"Okay, go over there. I don't care." Joe snapped.

"Yeah you do, otherwise this wouldn't be such a big deal. So I didn't exactly tell you or Nick or Kevin, but it's because I didn't want to be judged. I wanted to see if I really liked the guy. I'm sure if you would've been there last night, you wouldn't be as big of a jerk as your being right now."

Joe's mouth opened slightly, his eyes glazed over. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, "I think you should get dressed."

Miley frowned and glared at him, "What is your deal Joseph? I am so sick of this beating around the bush! Something is up with you, and I don't know what it is."

"Ha, go to Jake's house Miley." Joe turned around and walked across her room.

"Will do, see you later." Miley turned back into her closet and slammed the door after her. She pulled on a v-neck blue shirt and a Hollister mini-skirt, she pulled her hair out of her bun and dried it in her towel.

When she left her closet Joe wasn't in her room, much to her dismay, and she crossed to her vanity. Where she applied her eyeliner, mascara, and cover-up quietly.

She grabbed her keys and slid on some flip-flops and out the door she went.

* * *

Joe woke up in a haze, his bed was shaking and he heard loud whispers and crying. His head rose slowly and he squinted his eyes at his clock, 12:43 AM.

His head snapped back to the whispers and the crying and he saw wide eyed Kevin staring down at him.

"She went to Jake's." Was all Kevin said, and it was enough for Joe to jump out of bed and run down the stairs.

The sight he saw broke his heart, Miley balled up on the couch looking so small. She was wearing some small skirt and a tight shirt, and with her knees all brought up to her chest you could see her pink underwear…. Joe stopped himself and jerked his eyes back up to her face.

"Mi," He whispered worriedly.

"He… he… we went to 3rd." Miley burst into tears, her body shaking. Joe turned to Kevin, who walked past him and sat next to her on the couch. "I know you don't want to talk about it Smiley, but there's different versions of 'the bases,' what happened?"

After her sobs wracked her body for another minute, Joe's eyes widened, he could put two and two together. "Miley…"

"He-he gave me oral and he fingered me and I gave him a hand job, when I didn't want to go all the way he called me a cock tease." She stopped her sobbing after that and tears fell silently. Kevin wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into it, breathing deeply.

Anger pulsed through Joe's veins, the fucker was going to be dead, or wish he was. He turned to leave when he heard a whimper. "No, don't leave me."

He couldn't resist, so he turned back around and motioned for Kevin to leave. Kevin kissed her head and whispered something and slowly got up. Joe walked quickly over to her and picked her up bridal style, she pushed her face into his chest and the sobbing began again.

"I sh-shouldn't have g-g-gone, I kn-know but I-I wanted to pr-prove to y-y-you that I'm a big g-g-g-girl." She burst into tears again and Joe just held her close as he walked upstairs to his room. He laid her down and tucked her in, then laid next to her. Miley wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer.

He silently wrapped an arm around her, nervously he whispered, "It's alright Mi, it's okay, you're with me."

She sniffled a few times and then sighed, Joe glanced at the clock. 12:57 glared back in red.

"I know it was just a stupid fight to you Joe, but when you try to talk down to me, it makes me feel so young." Miley suddenly whispered in a small voice. He squeezed her tighter, "I know, I'm sorry."

"I didn't like feeling like that. And you were the last person I wanted to talk to about this, I wanted to talk to Nick," The words stung him, burning into his brain.

Things had changed since adolescence, of course boobs and boners happened, but Miley had grown in other ways too. She was smarter and prettier and just, Miley. Joe hadn't really noticed all that much until last month, after seeing her at a party.

All these guys were all over her, offering her drinks and dances. But she just stuck to soda and her friend Lily and danced the night away. He promised himself to not make his presence known, because he wanted to watch her. And he had been amazed ever since.

"But right now, I'd never want to be any place else." Miley whispered tiredly.

Joe's eyes widened and he gulped, this was the time. This was the time he hint towards his pervert crush, on a younger girl; on Miley Ray Stewart. Nick and Kevin had figured out a while ago, but never really had said anything after he confirmed their beliefs.

He leaned down and kissed her head, but his eyes were closed and he was tired and confused and didn't know what was happening and apparently she had moved and well; Joe kissed her lips. It was chaste and small, but enough to make him crazy. Her lips tasted like home, like perfection.

He parted her lips with his tongue, and she allowed it. Miley rolled over so she was on top of him and he placed his hands in her long wavy hair. She rammed her fingers in his hair and kissed him back hungrily, like she was searching for something.

Joe returned it with as much urgency, not knowing what to do or how to feel. He was running on instincts like a fucking animal, and he couldn't stop himself.

Soon enough, He rolled over. Miley was beneath him. Kissing and breathing hard and shirtless. When had she taken her shirt off? He couldn't recall, but he didn't mind either.

His hand trailed up her thigh and up and up, until his thumb was running along her underwear. She reached down and pulled it off eagerly.

Joe continued to kiss her, massaging his tongue to hers. His fingers slowly trailing along her glistening lips. What was he doing? Why couldn't he stop?

Gently his fingers entered, he was slow and gentle. Entering softly and slowly for her. Miley moaned loudly and arched her back.

Joe groaned and his finger started to move faster, and then another was added. Miley cried out, moaning and thrashing beneath him. "Joe, joe, joooe!"

Then she came, she was done, shaking and moaning. Joe sighed and kissed her head. He wiped his hand on his bed and then kissed her lips.

He rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling.

He had just gone to 2nd with his childhood friend, a girl who needed him that night and he fucking touched her, took advantage of her. Joe began to feel horrible until she rolled over to face him and kissed his arm.

"Thank you," She whispered softly, "I needed that." Then she rolled back over and fell asleep.

How things change, oh how they change.

* * *

eh good? not good? Idk seemed like a filled to me... let me know! x3


End file.
